


PHAT & CURVY

by BWWM_Fictions



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWWM_Fictions/pseuds/BWWM_Fictions
Summary: Carlisle Cullen meets Zuri Jones





	PHAT & CURVY

The sound of a piano rang loud through the car as Zuri drive down an empty road. She was about three miles from Forks, Washington which meant she was that much closer to seeing her niece who she had not seen in an entire year and she missed her. She couldn't wait to see her. Her niece had been through a lot since she's been gone: losing both her parents


End file.
